You And What Army
by Lady Jesca
Summary: An old pest comes to visit.


You and What Army (R for cursing) Series: Then and Now  
  
Then and Now is a series of stories that take place in the now but were inspired by the then. Just some loose ends that Joss loves to leave!  
  
This was a fun story to write! It's based off of Season 1 of Buffy but takes place during Season Six of Buffy through Normal Again and Season Three of Angel through Double or Nothing. This crossover was thought up right after I got the Season One of Buffy on DVD and I had spent the whole day/night re-watching Buffy episodes.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
**~**  
  
"What do you mean, they're gone?" Agent Menetti looked at Agent Doyle with a glare.  
  
"I mean precisely what I said. They aren't here. They aren't in their rooms, and they aren't on the grounds. I've already had security do a sweep." Agent Doyle said with some irritation. He knew this was going to go down as his fault.  
  
"Well that's just great, Doyle," Agent Menetti said, swiping his hand through his too perfect hair.  
  
"Look, I'm not the only agent in the whole damn FBI project. I'm not the only one responsible for those students."  
  
"They aren't students anymore, that's the whole point. They're highly trained killing machines with an edge no one will be able to watch for."  
  
"Well we have to find them." Agent Doyle grabbed his coat and slipped it over his white dress shirt and black tie. He looked at Agent Menetti, who was identically dressed. "Let's go."  
  
**~**  
  
"No, it goes under S." Cordelia sighed and grabbed the file folder out of Gunn's hand.  
  
"S? What kind of whacked out filing system have you got going here?"  
  
"Only the same one I've had since I started working at Angel Investigations. Really, if you'd pay attention, you'd see it's very simple."  
  
"Cordelia, it's a Wonkart demon who's name was Nenget. Where the hell do you get the letter S from that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"S is for sewers, duh! And slime, as in the slime that got all over my brand new shoes." Her face contorted with disgust as she filed the folder.  
  
Gunn shook his head slowly, looking at Fred with a smile. She looked amused. They were both glad Cordelia was back. Things couldn't get too depressing with Cordelia around. Besides, she seemed to be a good influence on Angel. Since she'd been back, Angel had been less broody and downstairs more. But it was apparent he was still hurting. No one blamed him.  
  
"Well, that's all of them." Cordelia slapped her hands together, looking around.  
  
"It's no use," Fred said. Gunn and Cordelia both looked her way.  
  
"What's no use?" Cordelia asked, confused.  
  
"No matter what little task you find, there is plain nothing to do. Business is slow."  
  
Gunn smiled. "Yeah, you've already done the cleaning, made me take old files downstairs, re-filed everything, under S I think." Cordelia slapped his arm and he laughed. "Face it, nothing left to do but wait."  
  
"You know, it isn't like I want someone to die or anything, but can't we at least have a simple demon terrorizing LA or something? I don't think I'm asking for much," Cordelia said.  
  
"But don't we want there to be no bad demons destroying things?" Groo asked from behind her, confusion in his voice.  
  
Cordelia smiled as she went to him and hugged him.  
  
Angel quietly sat on the stairs, watching them all. He didn't want to intrude; he just wanted to watch. Sometimes he liked just watching them interact with each other when they didn't think he was around. He noticed the way Cordelia tried to make everyone happy, and the way Gunn looked at Fred. Where was he when they started dating? Preoccupied with Connor, he guessed. Just the thought of his son made a knot tighten in his stomach. He looked back at the group. He also noticed the way Fred defended everyone. She defended Wesley when someone made a snide remark, and she defended him when someone commented on his behavior the last time he saw Wesley. He felt bad that she felt so in the middle. He knew she cared for both he and Wesley.  
  
Wesley. Part of him knew he needed to take a step back and look at Wesley with all the information forefront in his mind. But it was too soon. Every time he thought about Wesley, he just wanted to put his fist through something.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He looked up suddenly when his name was called.  
  
"Hi, Cordy."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He smiled a little and opened his mouth to tell her everything was okay when he froze. His muscled all tightened as hard as steel as he listened.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
The group all looked up at him. His eyes darted around and his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.  
  
"We have company." Angel stood up slowly and looked around the room.  
  
Cordelia looked around from the staircase, but she couldn't see anyone.  
  
Gunn and Fred looked around.  
  
"Angel, your buggin'. There's no one else here."  
  
"There is. I can smell them."  
  
Just then the front door opened and they all jumped.  
  
"Hey my little dumplings, what's going on?" Lorne smiled as he entered the room. He stopped when he saw Angel and then his forehead furrowed.  
  
"Hey Angel, I'm getting a strange vibe here. I don't think we're alone."  
  
"I can smell them," Angel replied.  
  
"If we are quiet, I can hear them," Groo supplied.  
  
Gunn grabbed a crossbow from behind the desk and Fred grabbed a stake.  
  
Angel's slow and practiced eyes scanned the area for any indication as to who or where the intruders where.  
  
"They're human, but I can't see them."  
  
Suddenly Lorne was knocked to one side and they all heard hurried footsteps as the door opened and it sounded like many people hustled out of the building. No one saw any of them.  
  
Fred went over to help Lorne up.  
  
"So let me get this straight, they're human, and you can smell them, but they can't be seen?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Apparently," Angel said.  
  
"Oh God." Everyone looked at Cordelia. She turned pale white and slid down the wall to sit on the stairs. She crossed her arms in front of herself and gave a little shiver as she thought back to the past.  
  
Groo hurried to her. "Darling, what's wrong?" He tried to get her to look in his eyes.  
  
Angel, who was moving toward Cordelia to see if she was okay, moved out of the way for Groo, looking a little depressed at Groo's loving attention. He still hadn't gotten used to Cordelia being with someone else.  
  
"Cordy, honey, what is it?" Lorne asked after joining the group by the stairs.  
  
"Marcie Ross."  
  
**~**  
  
"So Cordelia and Angel are coming here?"  
  
Buffy nodded to Willow as she folded the sheet over her side of the bed. She grabbed the blanket that Willow threw to her and started to do the same with it. Finally Willow and Buffy had the bed made.  
  
"I just hope we have enough room for them all," Buffy said, nervously."  
  
"Well, who else is coming besides Angel and Cordy?" Willow asked.  
  
"A couple of guys named Gunn and Fred. Neither of whom sound cute." Buffy sighed as she sat on the bed. "And I think Dawn's going to flip when she finds out Angel is staying here."  
  
"Don't worry about Dawnie, I'll talk to her, Willow said. She'll understand."  
  
"Yeah, like she's been so understanding before. It's just. nothing I do is ever good enough for her. Half the time she doesn't want me around, the other half she's calling on vengeance demons to keep me here. I never know where I stand with her."  
  
Willow patted Buffy's shoulder reassuringly. "I know what you mean. But she's going through a difficult time. Remember what it was like to be her age?"  
  
"I know, but I don't remember being THAT bad."  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Well, Cordy can stay in my room. I've got a great big bed and I'm just one tiny person."  
  
"And Fred and Gunn can stay in here, unless they're weirded out by sharing a bed with another guy, in which case, I'll make up a couch or something."  
  
"Where's Angel sleeping?"  
  
Buffy blushed at the first idea that popped into her head.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow laughed as she saw Buffy's thoughts all over her face.  
  
"Sorry." Suddenly her smile vanished and panic struck her.  
  
"What is it, Buffy?"  
  
"Oh no.Groo!"  
  
"What's a groo?"  
  
"He's not a what, he's a person. Cordelia's boyfriend. Shoot, I forgot about him." Buffy flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "If I didn't think Xander would have heart-failure, I'd ask him to take in Cordy and Groo."  
  
"Uh, Cordelia with a boyfriend, not a good mix for Xander."  
  
"What? Xander's totally over Cordy. There is Anya, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Anya isn't here, and he'll be looking for something to boost his ego."  
  
"Well it isn't like Cordy's ever been a real ego booster for any of us."  
  
Willow giggled.  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you say Fred?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Fred's not a guy." Willow smiled as she remembered the timid girl they had apparently brought back from a demon dimension. Willow didn't remember too much about her, she was so racked with grief from Buffy's death when she met Fred. Until now, it had totally slipped her mind.  
  
"Wonderful." Buffy rubbed her eyes. "Okay, Fred can sleep with you then, and Angel and Gunn can stay in here while Cordy and Groo. I don't know."  
  
"We'll figure it out, don't worry."  
  
"I called Giles to tell him about Marcie. He was surprised she was back, with friends."  
  
"Yeah, I bet."  
  
"He said to keep him posted on what's going on."  
  
Buffy nodded absently. After a moment she sighed. "I wish he were here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I took a week off from work."  
  
"Can you afford that?"  
  
"Well, I figured I'd need to concentrate on what's going on with Marcie and I really really don't want Cordelia and Angel knowing what I do for a living. Promise you won't say anything?"  
  
"Of course, but Buffy, why are you hiding it?" Willow seemed genuinely puzzled.  
  
"I just keep getting flashbacks to turning around in the Double Meat Palace and seeing Riley staring down at me. What a loser he must think I am."  
  
"Buffy, no!" Willow pulled Buffy up so she could look her in the face. "You are not a loser, no one thinks that! Sure the Double Meat Palace isn't the most glamorous job in the world, but you are providing. You're a provider. And a slayer. You work hard. No one thinks you're a loser."  
  
"Yeah well." Buffy gave her a false smile and stood up. "We should tidy up the downstairs before they get here. "Already on top of it. You go find Dawn and explain it to her and I'll take care of the downstairs."  
  
**~**  
  
"It's always something."  
  
"Dawn, I'm sorry. I know it's going to be a little hectic around here, but."  
  
"When isn't it hectic around here? If it isn't demons or vampires it's ex- boyfriends." She looked disgusted. "And in this case, a vampire who IS an ex-boyfriend."  
  
Buffy looked down. "Dawn, I'm trying my best."  
  
"Well your best isn't good enough." She stomped out of her room.  
  
"Obviously," Buffy whispered to no one in particular.  
  
**~**  
  
"You know, the best thing he did was leave. Why louse that up by coming back?" Xander asked, agitated.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Xander, you aren't helping Buffy. She's nervous enough already," Willow chided softly. Buffy shot her a thank you smile.  
  
Buffy paced a little bit in the living room, until she head a car driving up and then she ran to the window, only to watch the car drive past. She sighed and than went back to her pacing. After she had ran to the widow for the fourth time Xander shook his head.  
  
"It's like watching water boil, Buffy. Boiled water never watches." He frowned; knowing that what he said didn't make a lot of sense.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes well quiet Xanders are always that."  
  
Xander's frown deepened as he let that tumble around in his brain for a moment. Willow and Buffy exchanged smiles when Buffy heard a car door close. One glance out the window told her Angel was here.  
  
Buffy straightened her blouse over her tight pants. Secretly she hoped he would still find her attractive. If for no other reason, she knew she needed the ego boost. She quickly went to the door when she heard the knock and opened it wide with a smile.  
  
They all stood there for a moment, as if not sure what to say or do. Finally Cordelia spoke up.  
  
"So are we staying out here?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "I'm sorry, come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside, letting them all come in. There were only three of them. Angel, Cordelia, and a man she'd never met.  
  
"You must be Groo," she smiled and stuck out her hand to the handsome man with the huge blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am." His smile was pleasant and his grip was comfortable. But something in the way he moved told her he was a warrior. And not quite human.  
  
"I'm Buffy." He turned to the others. "And this is Willow and Xander."  
  
Xander and Groo shook hands and Cordy smiled and went over to Willow and hugged her. They had kind of grown close with the phone calls they gave to each other ever so often. But when Cordelia hugged Xander, he was truly surprised, but pleasantly so. He smiled at her a little when they pulled away. His eyes instantly shifted to Angel, and the smile was gone.  
  
All eyes turned when Dawn stepped down the stairs. Cordelia looked at her in amazement. She had all these memories of Dawn, but she knew from Willow that Buffy never had a sister, that this was actually the first time they were meeting. The passive look on Angel's face didn't tell much, but Cordelia could kind of feel that he was experiencing the same feelings.  
  
It was a bit awkward. Neither knew how to greet her.  
  
"Stare much?" Dawn asked.  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Hi Dawn. How's school?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Dawn looked at Groo and her eyes widened at his huge blue eyes. He smiled at her gently and she found herself smiling back in such a way that made Buffy roll her eyes and look at Cordelia, who was grinning.  
  
"He's a hunk, isn't he? But he's mine." Cordy laughed as she put her arm around Groo.  
  
Dawn blushed furiously and Angel looked away. Buffy noticed.  
  
"Well, unless I completely missed math, this isn't five." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Gunn and Fred was supposed to be right behind me," Angel said, glad to take the attention elsewhere. Just then they heard doors open and close and Angel smiled. "They're here."  
  
Buffy opened the door to greet the people when she paused, her eyes widening.  
  
"Oh my God. Wesley!" She smiled a little until she realized that he looked beat up. "What happened?"  
  
"Got his throat slit last week. I'm Gunn." Buffy nodded to the handsome Gunn.  
  
"And I'm Fred," she said as she smiled brightly to Buffy. Buffy instantly loved her.  
  
"Hey, I'm."  
  
"Buffy. Yeah. I know. You're the one who's not dead anymore." She looked down as she smiled shyly.  
  
"Yeah, well come on in," she smiled. She turned her attention back to Wesley who seemed hesitant.  
  
"What's he doing here," she heard Angel practically snarl.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy looked between the two men.  
  
Quickly Gunn got into Angel's line of sight, blocking Wesley.  
  
"We needed a research guy. He may be able to help. If Delia's in trouble then we need all the help we can get, so I brought him. Look, I'll keep him out of your way, but we need to focus on the crisis at hand, bro."  
  
Angel was still and his face was impossible to read. Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a moment.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?"  
  
"He kidnapped my son. He killed my son."  
  
Shocked silence settled over the group for a moment. It didn't last long.  
  
"Okay, that statement sparks so many questions I'm at a loss as to which one to ask," Xander said, confused.  
  
"Just keep him away from me." Angel pushed past the group and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, well this is going to be interesting." Buffy smiled a little to Wesley and motioned him to enter. The look on Wesley's face was hard to read, but Buffy sensed anguish in him. She'd have to investigate later.  
  
Buffy closed the door after everyone entered.  
  
"I'll go make sure Angel is okay," Buffy said as she hurried to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone else sat around in the living room, unsure what to say.  
  
"So, Xander, I hear you're getting married." Cordy smiled, making an effort.  
  
Xander looked down.  
  
"Uh, actually, Cordelia, I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you that."  
  
"You're sharing my private problems with Cordelia?" Xander said in disbelief to Willow, cutting her off.  
  
"Well, I was just."  
  
"Well don't." He pushed out of the living room and left the house completely.  
  
"Okay, what did I say?" Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"The wedding kind of got canceled."  
  
"Oh. She dumped him?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Oh." She clearly wanted to inquire further, but she knew now wasn't the time. She looked around. "So where are we staying?"  
  
"Oh. Uh, well, Buffy wasn't exactly sure yet. I'll just go get her.  
  
**~**  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and sat by Angel.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Not really in the sense of being alright." Angel stared at his hands, which were folded on the island in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay. We'll just sit here and brood. That'll fix things." Buffy sat back in her chair.  
  
Angel's shoulder's slumped.  
  
"I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm just going through something here."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Look, you were there for me when.my Mom died. I just want to return the favor." She put a hand over Angel's. He looked up at her.  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember that."  
  
She smiled. "Can you remember one more thing?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled at her. For a moment she was mesmerized by the smile.  
  
"Don't kill any of the guests."  
  
His smile slowly faded and he nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
They both looked up when the door opened.  
  
"Buffy, one more just came and Cordelia's asking about the rooms.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Uh, okay. Gunn and Wesley can stay in the guest bedroom."  
  
"Uh, Buffy?" Angel said softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred and Gunn will probably want to stay in the same bedroom."  
  
"Oh. Ooohh. Okay. Then Gunn and Fred in the guest bedroom. And." she looked at Willow.  
  
"Oh, I can stay with Dawnie. Then Cordy and Groo can have my bed."  
  
Buffy smiled a smile of relief. "That would be great! Let's see, then Wesley and the new guy can sleep on the couches or the hideaway bed." She thought, knowing she was missing someone.  
  
"What about Angel?"  
  
Buffy laughed, embarrassed. "Of course, uh, Angel can sleep.in my room." She blushed when Willow's eyes widened. "On the floor! On the floor, Will."  
  
"Right. On the floor."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel. "It'll be like old times."  
  
Angel smiled a little and nodded.  
  
**~**  
  
When Angel, Buffy, and Willow rejoined the group, Lorne was entertaining everyone with a story. For once, Dawn was smiling, which made Buffy instantly like Lorne, despite the horns and the greeniness. After a while Buffy directed them all to their rooms, which just made Dawn upset again. Buffy acted like it was business as usual, and that made a few eyebrows go up.  
  
"You gave away my room?" Dawn practically shouted.  
  
"Dawnie, it's just me. It'll be like a sleep over." Willow said cheerily. "We can even get marshmallows and make microwave smores."  
  
"Whatever." Dawn turned and stomped up to her room. A moment later, the door slammed. Buffy's shoulders straightened a little bit more. Angel could tell she held quite a weight on those shoulders.  
  
"We don't want to put no one out," Gunn started.  
  
"No, no, she's always like that. The charms of being fifteen." Buffy smiled. Don't be silly, there's plenty of room. I'll just get some sheets and make the hideaway bed up." Buffy disappeared up the stairs followed by Willow who showed Gunn and Fred to their room. This left only Wesley, Angel, and Lorne downstairs, alone.  
  
Wesley looked at Angel from across the room. Angel was staring at him. Wesley held his stare. He wasn't going to show his fear. He wasn't going to show his sorrow. For once he was going to stand up to all of this and take it like a man. He knew he deserved it. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching him cry.  
  
Angel could see Wesley's anguish. Normally that alone would have been enough to make Angel cave in. Not this time. This time, seeing Wesley anguished just pissed him off more.  
  
When Buffy came downstairs, Lorne breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to have to jump in front of Angel.  
  
"I'll just make up this bed and you'll be all set," Buffy said, overly cheery. She could feel the tension.  
  
"Actually, darling, why don't you let me do that." Lorne took the sheets from Buffy and gave her a meaningful look.  
  
"Oh, Wesley, Giles left some tea here from when he was visiting. Would you like some?"  
  
Wesley smiled a ghost smile with a hint of appreciation as he slowly nodded. He followed Buffy into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy started to set up the kettle. Once the water was boiling she turned and smiled a little at Wesley.  
  
"Wow, it's so odd seeing you here again."  
  
He smiled a little, but she realized he couldn't talk with the slit throat. She opened a drawer and brought a pencil and a pad of paper over to him.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thank you," he wrote.  
  
She smiled a little before sitting down across from him and giving him a serious look.  
  
"Now tell me what's going on between you and Angel."  
  
Wesley took a deep breath and nodded. He started to write and Buffy sat and watched him. When the kettle whistled, she got up and poured him a cup of tea, bringing it to him. He smiled gratefully at her and continued writing until he was done. He pushed the pad over to her and started to dunk his teabag into his cup continually while she read.  
  
"Angel was somehow able to get Darla pregnant," Buffy read aloud and then looked up in surprise. "She had a baby boy, dying in the process. Angel had been caring for his son since then. I came across a prophecy that read, The Father will Kill the Son. I panicked. First I did some checking around, but no matter what I did, I could not disprove the prophecy. Then Angel started to act strange. He referred to Connor as a snack once and I started to worry. I did what I thought I had to do. I took Connor. Unfortunately our enemies laid a trap for us and stole Connor, slitting my throat. He is now stuck in a hell dimension with Angel's biggest enemy, Holtz." Buffy looked up from the notebook. "Wow, who's Holtz?" She pushed the pad back over to him.  
  
He wrote for a moment and then pushed the pad back to her.  
  
"Holtz is a vampire hunter from Angelus' time. He was frozen in time and brought to this time to kill Angel. Angel killed Holtz family as Angelus, and Holtz is hell bent on revenge. It appears he now has it, now that he has Angel's son. The prophecy ended up being a hoax in order to have me separate Angel from Connor, allowing Connor to be taken." Buffy nodded. "Walked right into his trap," she said. Wesley nodded slowly. "Have you told this to Angel? About the prophecy and stuff?" Wesley nodded and reached for the notebook. Buffy pushed it over.  
  
After a few minutes, he pushed it back.  
  
"He came by the hospital. At first he seemed like he was going to forgive me. I was surprised. He made a point of letting me know that he was Angel, not Angelus before he tried to suffocate me. He nearly succeeded." Buffy stopped reading. "Oh."  
  
Wesley sipped his tea, wincing as it went down.  
  
"Get a good night's sleep Wesley. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Wesley nodded as she walked out of the kitchen. Lorne was sitting on the couch, while Angel was looking out the window in the dining room. The hideabed was out and made, as was the couch where Lorne sat. Buffy smiled a grateful thanks to him.  
  
"Have a good night, Lorne."  
  
"You too sugar." He lay down. Buffy smiled at being called 'sugar'. She wondered if he used pet names for everyone.  
  
When she stopped in the dining room entryway, Angel looked over at her. There was something in his eyes that made her want to pull him into her arms and cradle him.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, and she took a step towards him to better hear.  
  
"Spike's here."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike. He's here."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she threw open the door and pushed Spike out as he was trying to enter the door.  
  
"Hey, luv, hey! Hey! Watch it!" He swiped her hand away from him.  
  
"Spike, what part of don't come around here do you not understand?"  
  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm just checking the place out. Extra vehicles. I thought there might be trouble."  
  
"Well, there's not. Bye." Buffy turned to leave, but Spike caught her arm. He looked over Buffy's head when Angel appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Oh but HE gets to stay?" Spike seemed truly insulted.  
  
"Yeah, he gets to stay. It's a case we're working on. We'll talk tomorrow." She turned Spike and pushed him away from the house. He spun easily.  
  
"Fancy seeing you back, Peaches." Spike licked his lower lip as he smiled.  
  
"Eat me."  
  
Spike looked a little shocked at that. He vamped. "That can be arranged, mate!"  
  
Angel vamped and twisted his neck, popping it in several places. "Good, I could use a good fight."  
  
"No!" Buffy stood in front of Angel, her back to Spike. Spike looked a little surprised that her first instinct was to protect him. He smiled. "No fighting. Incase you haven't noticed, I live here, and the neighbors already think I'm crazy enough without a vampire war on my front lawn. Now you get in the house," she said to Angel, and then spun on her heal, looking at a very pleased Spike. "And you go home. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll work this out, okay?" Buffy gave him a steady look as he looked from her to Angel and then back again.  
  
"Alright. Fine. You know where to find me, Slayer."  
  
"Yes, I do, now go."  
  
Spike backed up a little and them smiled a devil-may-care smile to Angel before sauntering off down the sidewalk, not looking back.  
  
Buffy let out her pent up breath and turned, pushing Angel into the house. She didn't stop pushing until she had pushed him into her bedroom and closed the door. She leaned back against the door and sighed a little in relief.  
  
"What a day." Her eyes were closed, and she didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, so Angel remained quiet. When she opened her eyes and spotted Angel, watching her, she became a little more aware of the now.  
  
"Well, do me a favor and make sure the Big Bad isn't loitering on my lawn, and keep you're back turned while I change."  
  
He smiled as he remembered their first kiss. Right before she had said almost the exact same phrase. She smiled too, realizing what she said. Angel went to the window and looked out.  
  
"I don't see him."  
  
"Good. Then I'll mark this down on my calendar for the first day he actually minded me when I told him to do something."  
  
Angel chuckled. "Well there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Yeah. I'm dressed."  
  
Angel looked over at her and smiled. "You're even pretty when you go to sleep."  
  
Buffy smiled and blushed. Now, in the moonlight, looking at Angel smiling at her, his eyes caressing her, she could almost believe she was the same innocent girl who was completely in love with this man, who's mother was just down the hall, and whose life was at least more normal than now. When she looked toward the bed, the spell was broken, and she quickly pulled a blanket and a pillow off the bed and handed them to Angel.  
  
"Not going to offer to sleep on the floor?" He smiled.  
  
"No, you don't have a hole in your side like before." She delicately slid her slender legs under the sheets and lay back, pulling covers up to her breasts.  
  
Angel threw a pillow down and quickly followed it. He waited for a moment, wondering.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He smiled, hoping.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you snore?"  
  
He smiled broadly, glad she remembered as vividly as he did.  
  
"I don't know. It's been a long time since anyone's been in the position to tell me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So. you and Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia's with Groo, Buffy."  
  
But she could tell the strain in his voice. The strain to sound normal.  
  
"Oh. I see." She to was trying for normalcy.  
  
Angel couldn't help but wonder what that twinge in her voice meant. Buffy couldn't help but wonder why she felt so alone.  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She smelled the pancakes from upstairs.  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
Willow smiled at her in greeting. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Willow frowned a little. "Something wrong with my bed?"  
  
"No, not at all. Something wrong with the huge man I sleep with, who isn't quite grasping the 'his side' of the bed thing, yet." She smiled as she poured herself some coffee.  
  
Willow chuckled and put a stack of pancakes down, on the island and started frying eggs.  
  
"How do you want them?"  
  
"With lots of gossip."  
  
Willow smiled. "Scrambled?"  
  
"Whatever. So what's the deal with Xander?"  
  
"It was terrible. He got cold feet."  
  
"All men get cold feet."  
  
"He didn't actually stay at the wedding. He left before it started and didn't come back until it was finished."  
  
"Oh. Oh my God, that poor girl!" Cordelia forked some pancakes and held her plate out while Willow put eggs on it. She grabbed the cooling bacon and poured some milk. "Where is Anya now?"  
  
"We don't actually know."  
  
"Poor Xander."  
  
Willow looked at Cordelia and shook her head a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing. I just don't think I've ever heard you say, 'Poor Xander' before." Willow smiled. "You've changed, and I don't just mean your hair. It's nice."  
  
Cordelia smiled. That made her feel good. Like she was really apart of this group. She never really let herself feel apart of it before. She was so used to being part of a group now, though; it was easier.  
  
**~**  
  
"So is this actually going to happen, Ross?"  
  
"Yes, it'll happen. I just want to wait until the right time." She gritted her teeth. Not that anyone would see. She could flip them off and no one would see. Well, this group might, but then again.  
  
They could sense each other. It was kind of weird at first, but it came from a long time of being ignored by every person on the planet. It was a sadness that couldn't be escaped. That's what they sensed about each other. The sadness.  
  
Besides, it was easier than bumping into each other. Being invisible had its ups and downs. But they weren't invisible to each other. Not really, anyway.  
  
Marcie watched from outside the people inside the house. Buffy Summers. If she would have just let her cut Cordelia's face up, maybe things would be different. Maybe she would have been a somebody, and not invisible anymore. But what did it matter now? She was invisible, she was always going to be invisible, and it didn't bother her that much. She was still going to have the last laugh.  
  
When she started training for the FBI, she knew she had found her calling. Now she was important. Agent Ross. Not some dorky girl from school who nobody knew. Now she led a group of special covert operation specialists and they knew what they were doing. Besides, they were all invisible too. There was definitely something to be said for being able to kill someone before they even know you're in the room, much less in their face.  
  
"So when is it going to happen?"  
  
Marcie sighed. It was hard being in charge of this group. They were nothing if not impatient.  
  
"Agent Marcus, you will wait until I've told you we are ready to go. Is everyone clear?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," she heard them all mutter.  
  
"Good. Now, I'm just waiting for them all to get comfortably settled in. It won't take long. A day or so without action from us, and they'll let their guard down. Remember that the vampires can smell us, and that demon can sense us. The slayer can hear us if things are quiet enough. But we'll take care of that."  
  
"And what about the FBI?"  
  
"What about them," Marcie asked with disdain.  
  
"What if they find us?"  
  
"We evade them. It won't be hard. It isn't as if they can find us unless we reveal ourselves to them anyway. We are smarter than that now. We don't need them anymore. They use us. Our tragedy is exploited by the FBI, and I don't know about, but I have better uses for my abilities." She watched Cordelia, eyes narrowed. "Just stay focused, because you never know when the right time is going to present itself."  
  
**~**  
  
"Anything on how to fight an invisible army?" Buffy sat down beside Wesley. He started writing on the pad of paper next to him.  
  
"Not as of yet, but I am looking into the possibilities of alternative sight spells that may allow us to see them," Buffy read. "Boy you even write British."  
  
Wesley smiled and almost looked like he might laugh, but his smile died on his lips when he looked toward the doorway and saw Angel. His head came up a little higher, but Buffy could sense the torment he felt. Buffy kind of felt bad for him. And for Angel.  
  
Angel walked past Wesley and poured himself a cup of coffee. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he left the room, leaving the other two occupants watching after him. Both of them let out their collectively held breathes after he left and then looked at each other. Wesley looked down and started to write again.  
  
"I am not sure how good of an idea my coming here was. I'm sorry for the stress this must be putting on you." Buffy looked at Wesley and smiled. "Don't be silly. I'll come check on you later." She got up and walked out of the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. Buffy frowned a little and looked through the peephole. She didn't see anyone. She took a deep breath and threw open the door to surprise the person on the other side, reached out, grabbed the person and pulled the person inside in a hurry, slamming the door and pinning the person to the door.  
  
Buffy looked into the surprised face of Tara. Instantly Buffy let go. Tara nearly fell, so Buffy reached out to steady her.  
  
"Oh Tara, I'm sorry!" Buffy kept a hold of her until she seemed steady. "There are invisible people chasing us, and since I couldn't see you through the peeper.I'm sorry."  
  
Tara smiled. "Oh, it's alright."  
  
"Are you here to see Willow?"  
  
Tara smiled. She noticed that Buffy looked kind of hopeful. Then Tara's eyes widened as she saw a green demon dressed in an orange suit emerge from the hallway.  
  
"Buffy lookout!" She pulled Buffy away so she wouldn't be caught by surprise.  
  
"No Tara! He's ok. He's a guest," Buffy said before Tara could get off a small protection spell.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Lorne smiled a little.  
  
"No, it's ok, Lorne. This is Tara. Tara this is Lorne."  
  
Lorne smiled and offered her a hand. "The pleasure is mine." He smoothed a hand over Tara's once she shook his hand.  
  
"Uh, hi." She looked at Buffy. "I didn't know you had company."  
  
"Well there's company, and there's company." Buffy pointed out Gunn and Fred eating breakfast in the dining room, Cordelia and Angel in the living room and Wesley who had come out of the kitchen to make sure everything was ok.  
  
"Wow. Does Willow even live here anymore or did you toss her out to make room?"  
  
Buffy chuckled. "What would we do without Willow? No, she's still here. Try Dawn's room."  
  
Tara nodded and then headed up that way.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream from the living room. Everyone rushed to the living room to see what was going on.  
  
Cordelia sat in a chair looking at the demon in front of her. It was obviously a female with blonde hair. Her face looked vein-y and familiar to Cordelia.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He?"  
  
"Anya?" Buffy looked at her in surprise. Willow peeked around from Buffy's shoulder  
  
"You know this demon?" Gunn looked ready to battle.  
  
"Guys, she's a friend. This is Xander's fiancé."  
  
"Was Xander's fiancé. Where is he?"  
  
Cordelia's eyes were widened. "Anya." She stood up and looked Anya up and down. "Do you remember me? Cordelia?"  
  
"Ah yes. The girl who wished Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at Cordelia. Cordelia's eyes automatically shot to Buffy.  
  
"It was a lot time ago. Anyway." She looked at Anya. "Xander's not here."  
  
"Well he isn't at home."  
  
Buffy looked around for a moment. It looked like Anya was going to get jumped soon. All the people in the room seemed jittery.  
  
"Hey, Anya, why don't we go to my room and talk." Buffy offered her hand. Slowly the veins smoothed and Anya's clear and beautiful face shown through. The change made a few people gasp.  
  
Cordelia felt a twinge of jealousy at the perfectly beautiful girl in front of her now. She had secretly hoped Anya still looked like she did in high school.boring. But there didn't seem to be anything boring about this beauty.  
  
Anya took Buffy's hand and pulled Buffy into a hug. Her eyes watered and she started to softly cry, and Buffy held her, not really knowing what else to do.  
  
"You're a good friend, Buffy." She pulled back from Buffy and sniffled a little. I need to go find Xander. After she stepped back from Buffy, she disappeared; leaving the room a little stunned.  
  
**~**  
  
Buffy walked into the crypt and spotted Spike, sitting there as if waiting for her.  
  
"Right on time."  
  
"Didn't know you were expecting me."  
  
"You've gotten predictable, luv." He smiled a little smile.  
  
"You've gotten to be a pest."  
  
"Aw, come now, ducks, you can't blame a guy for getting jealous. He is the old vampire in your life."  
  
"In this scenario are you supposed to be the 'new vampire' in my life?"  
  
Spike smiled, the hollows of his cheeks becoming more defined.  
  
"Dream on. I already told you, we are through."  
  
"No, you told me you were using me. I'm ok with that."  
  
"Spike, please. This isn't exactly easy on me either, but I'm going through a lot right now. Can't we wait until Angel has left to do this?"  
  
"Oh you're going through a lot?" Spike shook his head and pushed himself to a standing position. He walked to the stone that acted as his bar and poured himself a drink. "Some things never change."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side. "What?"  
  
"You. You're going through something. Well sometimes it isn't about you, Slayer. Amazing, huh? Sometimes there are other people who are going through 'things'."  
  
Buffy sighed deeply and looked like she was going to turn around and leave.  
  
"Like, oh, let's take ME for a second." He put back the shot quickly, gritting his teeth against the liquor. "Ever since my love died and arose from the dead she's used me, beat me up, pushed me around, led me on, threw me away, pushed me away, pulled me closer, kept me a secret, and has dumped me quite a few times. Buffy, you're tearing me apart, and what's more, you now won't see me, won't sleep with me, and now you have the bloody Poof staying at your house. If that doesn't cream the crop."  
  
"Yeah, you, you, you."  
  
"Bloody right."  
  
"Well how about this, Spike, I'm SORRY!"  
  
Spike's eyes widened a moment. He hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"I'm so fucking sorry that you're life sucks. You've chosen from the many women in this town to love the slayer, and as a vampire you probably should have thought that would come with a few roadblocks. I'm sorry that I haven't been the perfect girlfriend in the months since coming back from the DEAD! I'm sorry that I'm acting a little reserved after I was torn from Heaven by my friends, my sister is threatened every fucking day of the week and the whole point of me dying was to make her SAFE! Well HA! There seems to be no such thing! And to top it off, nothing, and I mean NOTHING I EVER do is good enough. Either I'm too much in her face, or I'm not enough there. I'm sorry that all my money is gone and I need to have a job that keeps me away from my home and my friends and you. I'm sorry that I'm constantly being targeted by three freaks of nature and that I am just trying to recover from trying to KILL all my friends! I'm sorry that I'm dealing with Willow's AND Xander's broken hearts, while trying to maintain some level of sanity at the Summers' house and I'M FAILING! I'M SORRY!" She screamed.  
  
Spike's eyes were wide as he watched her. Buffy was breathing heavily from the energy she just spat at Spike. The tears wouldn't stop from surfacing, and suddenly she felt enveloped in Spike's arms. The smell of his leather jacket and the spicy scent of his cologne surrounded her. She put her arms around him for a moment and let go, but only for a moment. It wasn't long before she was pulling away from Spike and wiping the wetness from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just.I need time. It isn't my fault that Angel and the crew are there. There's a case they are working on and they need my help. Besides, Angel's going through a tough time right now. His son just died." She held up her hand to quell Spike's impending question. "Don't ask. It's a long story. Anyway, I have to get back before everyone freaks out."  
  
She quickly turned and stumbled out into the sunlight.  
  
Spike walked over to the 'bar' again and poured another drink.  
  
"She called herself my girlfriend." He smiled as he knocked back the second shot.  
  
**~**  
  
Buffy wandered through the house going from room to room to make sure everyone was ok. Xander was in the living room, waiting in case Anya came back. Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Tara, and Willow were researching ways to help them fight these invisible girls. Dawn was sitting on the stairs glaring, and Angel was in the kitchen, brooding. Cordelia and Groo were upstairs going through Buffy's yearbooks so that Groo could see Cordelia in all her 'glory'. Lorne was wandering around trying to keep his senses open to detect this 'invisible army' if they came near.  
  
"Hey." Buffy smiled tentatively at Dawn.  
  
"What?" Dawn looked moody.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk to you much today."  
  
"Hey no problem, I'm on the same channel as usual."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"No! It's true. You're never here."  
  
"I'm trying, Dawn."  
  
"The only reason you're not at work right now is because you don't want everyone to know you work at a fast food place."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened a little. "Shhh. Dawn, please."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot. It's all about you." Dawn got up and went out the front door, slamming it. Buffy went to the window to make sure Dawn was staying on the front porch, and when she was satisfied that she would, she turned away from the window. She didn't see the shadow that swept over her porch.  
  
**~**  
  
Xander stared at the chest he gave Buffy for her birthday. He remembered the talks he and Anya would have while he crafted the chest. Talks about the wedding usually. Why didn't he just tell her then? Why hadn't he just told her his fears?  
  
"Brooding. My favorite."  
  
Xander glared at Angel as Angel took a seat across from him.  
  
"Get lost, deadboy."  
  
Angel smiled a little. Xander frowned. It creeped him out to see Angel smiling.  
  
"And somehow I didn't miss that nickname."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Angel watched him closely. He could tell that Xander was going through something.  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"Don't want to talk about it with my friends, what makes you think I'd talk to you?"  
  
"Because I know a little something about pain."  
  
"I don't think any of us are strangers to the concept. If I wanted advice on past lovers, I'd ask Buffy. She's had a few," he spat. Angel held his glare with a steady gaze of his own.  
  
"My son was kidnapped."  
  
Xander opened his mouth for the retort, and stopped himself.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Angel nodded. "It hurts."  
  
"Maybe you'll be able to find him."  
  
"No. He is in a hell dimension. One specifically picked because opening a portal to it a second time might destroy the wall between this world and that one. Connor isn't coming back."  
  
Xander didn't know what to say, so he didn't."  
  
"The reason I'm telling you this is because I know something about missing someone."  
  
"Yeah well, this is different."  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry, I thought it hurt like your heart has been torn out of your warm body and crushed in front of your face." Angel got up to leave.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Angel stopped and slowly he turned around. Xander continued, his eyes locked on the wall.  
  
"It's like, I've gotten used to her being next to me. So I look.and she isn't there. It opens up the wound every time because I expect her to be there. I want her to be. I walked out on the only person that ever truly loved me through and through. I walked out on someone who is perfect for me. She didn't care that I was odd, and she didn't freak out when I spent time helping Buffy. She liked my friends and she wanted to make me happy. I wanted to make her happy. But I was so afraid. Afraid to be my parents. You know, I don't remember the last time my father ever said anything nice to my mother." He looked at Angel directly. "They always fought. I thought that's what marriage was. Eventually, it all turns to shit. Eventually all you are left with is the woman you've screamed at for the last twenty years. I thought that eventually all you were left with was pain and regret. I knew it wasn't time to marry her. I knew that while I felt that way, I couldn't marry her, or else I would be my father. I knew I would turn into my father, and she deserves so much more than that. I wanted to wait. I just wanted to take a step back and make sure that I was doing this the right way and that we were both ready. I thought that would happen before the wedding, but it didn't. I should have said something sooner, but I didn't. I screwed it all up, but I didn't mean to. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. It was supposed to be a good thing. It was supposed to be the responsible thing to do. Now look at me. Now I'm a simpering idiot with nothing better to do than drink myself to sleep and cuddle with the pillow she used to use, pretending it's her. Now I've been reduced to sitting in the dark with a broody vampire telling him all my mistakes. I hate this! I wish I could just see her. I'd tell her how much I love her. I'd do everything to make it right."  
  
"You can't make it right."  
  
Xander's head shot over as he saw Anya standing in the doorway.  
  
"An.please. Let me explain."  
  
Angel looked at the two and gracefully backed out of the room.  
  
"I heard it all."  
  
"Then please. Please just believe I didn't want to cause you pain."  
  
"Xander, maybe you didn't want to, but that doesn't erase the fact that you did."  
  
"Anya, I want to make this up to you. I was stupid not to talk to you. I was stupid-"  
  
"Yes you were stupid," she cut him off. "And you want to make it up to me. How about going back in time and erasing the look on every one of my friend's faces who saw you abandon me. How about erasing the empty pit in my stomach? You can't make it up to me, Xander."  
  
"Anya, I just didn't want to turn out to be like my father."  
  
"Congratulations. You've succeeded. We aren't like your parents. We aren't even married."  
  
An.please. I do want to marry you. Just not right now."  
  
"Well, when you know what you want to do, then you let me know. Until then, stay away." She walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
Xander started to follow her, but he heard the back door slam and he stopped.  
  
"Way to go, Harris," he said to himself.  
  
**~**  
  
Dawn sat down on the porch swing and folded her arms in front of her. She saw Buffy peeking out the window at her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why won't she just leave me alone?"  
  
"Make up you're mind already, will you?"  
  
Dawn whirled to see Spike standing in the yard. He put his hands on the railing and vaulted over the railing to end up standing beside her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I said, lil bit. Make up your mind. First you trap her in the house to keep her with you and then you want her to leave you alone."  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"No, I didn't. And I don't think she does either. She's not a mind reader." Spike lit a cigarette and leaned against the railing, watching Dawn.  
  
"I don't expect her to read my mind. I just expect her to spend some time with me." Dawn got up and paced to the other side of the porch.  
  
"Dawn, do you know what Buffy does with her time?"  
  
"Avoid me?" Dawn rolled her eyes and turned away from Spike. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall of the house and Spike's hand was on the wall beside her.  
  
"Try working. In the morning she makes sure you get off to school with a lunch and some breakfast, usually after having slayed all night long. Then she cleans the house, doing up the dishes you and everyone leaves behind. Then she trudges off to bed to try to catch some sleep before she has to go to work and bring home a paycheck so you and her friends can live in the house and have food to eat. Afterwards she tries to make it home before you go to bed and then she slays all night long. She's a busy girl and she does the best she can to keep this house running like your mother did." Dawn's eyes were wide and Spike pushed off the wall, giving her some space. "You're mad because Buffy isn't your mother, but your mother only had work and then she was home to spend with you two. Buffy is doing twice the work your mother did, and getting no credit. On top of that, you're giving her an awfully hard time."  
  
"Yeah, but when she goes off to do things that I'm 'too young to do' and Willow goes off to spend time with Tara or Amy, and Xander is gone and no one's here, I'm alone. I mean, when Buffy was gone I always had a chaperone."  
  
"And as your former chaperone, I know you hated it."  
  
"Yeah, well it beats being alone."  
  
"What are you doing out here then?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Buffy's inside, probably wishing you weren't so bloody angry at her. She's there for you to spend time with and you're out here telling her to leave you alone."  
  
Dawn looked down.  
  
"Every thing she does is for you, lil bit. She's always running around trying to make you happy."  
  
Dawn looked up at Spike and nodded a little, looking cowed.  
  
"Now go in there and tell her you love her. She needs your help, you know. You always try to tag along, but she does need you. She needs you to be supportive and she needs you to try to see it from her point of view once in a while."  
  
She nodded again before disappearing into the house.  
  
Spike smiled and turned to leave. He felt pretty good about himself.  
  
"Did your good deed?"  
  
Spike bristled and turned. Coming from around behind the house was Angel.  
  
"What's it to you?" Spike flicked his cigarette at Angel. Angel remained perfectly still as it bounced off of him and landed on the ground. He stepped on it as he walked to the steps of the porch.  
  
"That was a good thing you did for Buffy."  
  
"Yeah well, that's me. Good ole Spike." Spike lit another cigarette. As he was putting them away, he stopped and offered Angel one. Angel looked at him for a moment and took a cigarette. Spike tossed him the lighter. Angel lit the cigarette and tossed the lighter back at Spike, who pocketed it.  
  
"Heard about your son."  
  
Angel watched him as he took a drag on the cigarette.  
  
"Harsh."  
  
"Holtz."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"That's who took my son."  
  
Spike's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Isn't he a few hundred years old?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Pretty productive for someone who should be dead. Vampire?"  
  
"No. Long story."  
  
"So who's the mother?"  
  
"Darla."  
  
Spike took a drag and shook his head.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Prophecy."  
  
"Where's she at? Probably masterminding some scheme to take away your soul- "  
  
"She's dead, Spike." Angel's voice had a deadly ring to it. Spike held his hands up and backed off.  
  
"She killed herself to have our son. She's made some mistakes, but in the end she did the right thing."  
  
"Who would have figured that?"  
  
Angel dropped the cigarette and smothered it with his shoe.  
  
"What? All I'm saying is she wasn't much for the right thing."  
  
"Yeah well. People change."  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Yeah. I hear you're slaying with the slayer. How's that working for you?"  
  
"Peachy. I hear you're working with the May Queen. Barrel of laughs, I'm sure."  
  
On minute Spike was laughing and the next minute he was against the wall. Angel was snarling in his face.  
  
"Lay off Cordelia."  
  
Spike slowly smiled and he shoved Angel off of him.  
  
"Ah-ha. You got a thing for the bird. That's alright mate. I'm sure her boyfriend won't tear you to shreds. That's the big armed gent that walked in with her, right?" Spike smiled, his eyes taunting. Angel took a swing and Spike ducked, jumping off the porch and turning to smile at Angel. Angel stood where he was, glaring.  
  
"Oh, Peaches, learn to take a bloody joke. Never did have a sense of humor."  
  
"I put up with you."  
  
Spike gave a sarcastic rise of his eyebrows. "So. You tell her?"  
  
Angel looked away.  
  
"Figures. You never could just come out and tell a girl when you loved her. Part of being in love is being man enough to admit it, mate."  
  
"You think you're man enough?"  
  
"That's right. I've already told mine."  
  
"Drusilla doesn't count."  
  
"No, she doesn't."  
  
Angel and Spike held eye contact for a moment. They broke it only when the front door opened and Buffy came out, folding her arms against her chest to ward off the slight chill of the night. Buffy looked at Angel who stood at the top of the steps and Spike who stood at the bottom of the steps and shook her head.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Just a couple of old acquaintances shootin' the breeze, luv. Nothing to get your panties in your arse about." He leered at her.  
  
Buffy rolled his eyes. Angel looked from one to the other. Understanding dawned on him.  
  
"You love Buffy?" It was more a surprised statement than a question. Spike scoffed.  
  
"Well look who just chimed in."  
  
Buffy looked down. "Angel."  
  
"No, that's ok. It's just.a surprise." He couldn't look away from Spike. Spike held his look with a smirk of his own.  
  
"Angel."  
  
Angel shook his head and turned around, going inside. Buffy sighed and shook her head at Spike as she turned and followed Angel.  
  
"Angel." She looked around and saw Lorne and Xander in the living room. Looking at them. She grabbed Angel's arm and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"It isn't like you think, Angel."  
  
"No, it's ok. I just never thought Spike would fall in love with a slayer. You of all people." He sank into a chair, looking genuinely shocked.  
  
"I swear I called it off, Angel."  
  
Angel's head snapped towards her, his eyes widened more.  
  
"You were with him!"  
  
Buffy groaned as she realized what she did.  
  
"You can tell no one. No one knows. Angel, look, things haven't been easy since."  
  
Angel cut her off by putting a hand over hers.  
  
"You love him."  
  
"No, I don't. I was using him."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm really just shocked." He took her hand in his. "I think we've both changed. You'd be surprised by just how much."  
  
Buffy nodded a little. When the door opened, she jerked her hand from Angel's.  
  
"Hey guys." Cordelia grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Buffy remembered what Anya said.  
  
"You wished I never came to Sunnydale?" Buffy stood up and crossed her arms in front of her body.  
  
"Yeah well it was a long time ago."  
  
"What did I ever to do you except maybe save your life a few times?"  
  
"Buffy, back off." Angel stood up and looked at her. Buffy looked at him in surprise. She looked from Angel to Cordelia.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. We both know I was less from mature back then."  
  
"Unbelievable," Buffy whispered to herself as she looked into Angel's eyes. He merely stared back.  
  
"Well believe it. I was immature. I didn't care about anyone but myself. All I care about was my perfect hair, and my tan, and-"  
  
"Cordy." Buffy cut her off. Cordelia looked at her. "I remember. I should.go. I'm going to go stake things. Keep an eye on my house."  
  
Angel nodded, and Buffy turned and left. Angel in love with Cordelia. He could barely stand her back in high school. She felt slightly depressed when she thought about all that had changed.  
  
Buffy walked out of her house and shook her head with a small smile. Spike was still in front of her house, smoking a cigarette, standing against his tree.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"I like the view from here." He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and smiled.  
  
"Want to kill things?"  
  
He gave her his best evil smile.  
  
Marcie smiled as she watched the slayer and vampire walk away from the house.  
  
**~**  
  
Cordelia heard the door close as she made her way up the stairs. She turned to see who came in. When she didn't see anyone she started to grow nervous. She suddenly got a vision of a lead pipe floating in the air, hitting Angel and knocking him out. Her eyes widened and she ran down the stairs to get to the kitchen. Her unseen attacker threw her to the floor.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
The house sprang into action. Everyone looked around trying to figure out where the attack was going to come from, but no one saw as they were all attacked. There were just too many of them, and by the time they knew the attack was coming, they were already fighting.  
  
**~**  
  
"It just seems like the more we kill, the more that rises." Buffy shook her head. Tonight had been busy.  
  
"Yeah well, must mean we're making a difference."  
  
"How do you figure?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"They wouldn't turn so many if there was that many left over."  
  
Buffy nodded a little and opened the door to her house. Spike followed her in. Buffy was instantly on guard.  
  
No one was in the living room or dining room. Spike seemed to sense the danger too; he was instantly in game face.  
  
Buffy quietly moved farther in the house. She headed for the kitchen, but didn't make it there. She was suddenly knocked to the ground and kicked. She saw Spike fighting. Some of his punches hit only air, but his sense of smell let him get to a few of them as they tried to swarm him. Buffy stood up and closed her eyes, trying to listen for them, but the sounds of battle coming from Spike was keeping her from hearing when someone was about to attack her. She pushed one away from her and heard something to her left, causing her to throw a punch, knocking another to the ground. She made her way towards Spike, tripping over an unseen body as she did. She cursed lightly.  
  
"Angel?" She called but there was no answer. She heard footsteps as someone rushed down the steps and she kicked upwards, catching her assailant in the chin, knocking whoever backwards, knocking over whoever was behind the person.  
  
"There's a lot of 'em," Spike shouted toward her as he threw another away from him.  
  
"I wish I could see them!" Buffy suddenly got knocked down.  
  
She jumped up and sprang into fighting stance when a bright light caused her to hold her hands to her eyes. She saw Anya as she stood in the doorway of the living room. Suddenly twenty or so people appeared in the room. Buffy smiled at the vengeance demon before springing into action.  
  
Now that she could see them, they were not hard to bring down. It didn't take her long before they were all huddled into a corner, trapped.  
  
Her front door opened.  
  
"FBI, everybody freeze!"  
  
Buffy looked at Agent Menetti and Agent Doyle. She barely recognized them as the men who took Marcie Ross to begin with.  
  
"Fashionably late, as usual." Buffy shook her head. "Too late, it seems. They're visible now."  
  
Menetti and Doyle seemed shocked as they stared into the faces of twenty of their students. They looked up as Angel and his crew started down the stairs and stopped, seeing the FBI agents.  
  
"You kept them, didn't you? Used them and trained them to be your little spies. Well, guess what, boys? Back to the drawing board, because they aren't going to be so stealthy now that you can see them."  
  
Menetti and Doyle looked down. They knew the trouble that awaited them.  
  
**~**  
  
"Angel, come on!" Cordelia called from the car. Angel looked at Buffy and smiled.  
  
"I guess this is it."  
  
"I guess so." Buffy smiled and hugged Angel. They held each other close for a moment. When they pulled away, Buffy looked a little misty-eyed.  
  
"She's a lucky girl."  
  
Angel smiled a little. "Be nice to Spike. He does care."  
  
Buffy nodded a little. "You better go."  
  
"It was good working with you again."  
  
"Yeah, a little like old times."  
  
"A little. Only then-"  
  
Buffy held up her hand. "Let's not. That was then. This is now." 


End file.
